


high altitudes

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Something about being up high tends to make Grant need to pee.
Series: Peecember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 4





	high altitudes

Sometimes being up high like this makes him feel like he needs to pee. Grant has no idea why that is, or why it only happens sometimes, but he is never able to predict when it might come on, and it usually is not such a big deal that it really matters all that much. Sometimes it calms down almost as soon as his feet hit the ground again, even though, up until that point, it is pretty urgent.

He assumes that is the case today, as he scales the walls in his gym, just to keep in shape. It has been a bit since his busy schedule has allowed him a chance for a proper mountain climb, but at least his gym allows him these options, so that he never has to worry about getting out of the habit of doing what he loves most. And since the walls go so high in here, he never has to worry about it getting boring. If he wants to, he can spend hours just climbing and sometimes even letting his imagination run a little wild, imagining himself exploring some mountain no one has ever successfully scaled before, or something like that.

It may be a little silly, but he keeps it to himself, so there is nothing wrong with that. Of course, his fantasies usually get interrupted by the sudden stab of desperation that hits him out of nowhere in the middle of his climb. He has never made any progress when it comes to figuring out the source of that, and by now, he is so used to it that he just tries to ignore it, certain that he will feel immediately fine as soon as he goes to the trouble of lowering himself to the ground again.

It always turns into a waste, to do it before he has reached the top, so he is just going to keep going, ignoring the pressure in his bladder until it starts to fade away, and he can get back to focusing on the more important things. This is so common that he really does think nothing of it, even when it starts to get more persistent, making it hard for him to even ignore it.

Grant grits his teeth a bit, doing what he can to push it out of his mind. It does not help that, up here, there is not much that he can do to alleviate that pressure. He is stuck in some pretty set positions, his hands definitely occupied, not that he would ever hold it to the point that he had to hold _himself_ to keep things under control. It is just a thought that enters his mind, that he would not be able to do that even if he wanted to. And he definitely doesn’t need to, because he is used to this, and knows it does not mean anything serious.

But he wouldn’t mind rushing his climb a little bit, just so he can lower himself to the ground and get rid of this nagging desperation already. Not yet, because he is so close to the top, and if he is going to start over, he would rather start completely fresh, on a different wall, after saying that he has managed to reach the top of this one. Just a small matter of pride that does not matter one way or another, since no one is watching, but a matter of pride none the last.

By the time he does reach the top, he feels a little shaky, his need not dissipating at all. Grant is starting to realize that he might actually have to piss this badly, and the mysterious effect high altitudes _sometimes_ have on his body might not have anything to do with it. He has been at this for a while, so maybe it is for the best that he is about to descend, where he can then take a short break, before thinking about what he wants to climb next.

Once he hits the floor, he knows for sure that he is actually, genuinely bursting right now, and is unsure how it hit him so suddenly, without any warning. Maybe he was more distracted by his imagination than he realized, but the point is, now that he is on the ground, he knows that this is genuine, and that he’d better hurry. Even just walking around is starting to become hard on him, and he is pretty sure that it has been a long time since the last time he was this desperate.

Maybe he was a little quick to say that he would never let it get so bad that he had to hold himself. It’s not like he intentionally let things go on this long, but he decides it can’t hurt to take that extra precaution as he stumbles towards the bathroom, hand at his crotch, his climbing gear only mildly in the way of all that.

His climbing gear!

Once in the bathroom, he realizes just how much of a pain this is going to be to get off. It always take a little while, but he normally _has_ a little while, and right now, he is just not sure about that. He moves his hand away, jostling his legs, squirming in place as he starts to take it off, only to have to grab himself again for a moment, because he keeps leaking.

Slowly, he pulls his hand away again to start working on getting his gear out of the way so that he can undo his pants, and that is the end of that. He is not able to move his hand back fast enough to stop the sudden burst of warm piss, soaking through and making a very visible mark on his light pants, one that he knows means he is going to have to change either way.

So, with a sigh, he decides to just give up completely, groaning as he lets it all out. Grant still has no idea how he let it go on this long, and he is mortified that something like this could even happen to him, but at the very least, this happened on a day when his gym is mostly empty, and he always has _something_ to change into, in the event of something happening to his clothes during a climb or a battle.

He never counted on that something being him having an accident at his age, but it could have been a lot worse. At least this way he has it all under control.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
